This project involves the study of erythropoietin-responsive cells, cells that respond to colony stimulating factor, pluripotent hemopoietic stem cells and the interrelationships between them. Our working hypothesis is that these are essentially the same cells and can be defined by the presence or absence of receptors for the inducers of hemopoietic cell differentiation.